True Love?
by TheIndianGirl
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke meet after years.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura had always dreamed of the day she would meet Sasuke again . She had always imagined that he would be delighted to see her and the moment he sees her he would realize his mistakes and return to Konoha immediately. It had been almost three years since that dreadful day when her Sasuke,hungry for power had let himself go and was trapped in the evil plan of that bastard Orochimaru.  
 _Just thinking about him made her blood boil with rage..._

As she stood in the destroyed hideout of Orochimaru yelling at Sai with his collar in her hands...  
"Sakura"

 _there was no doubt,it was him._

When she saw Sasuke for the first time in years her heart skipped a beat . The sound of his voice was enough to make her heart beat erratically. It was like music to her ears.

Like a lightning the painful memory suddenly struck her.

 _"I love you so much Sasuke-Kun" tears rolling down her cheeks_

 _..._

 _.._

 _"You're annoying"_

She knew it was futile to expect that he would ever care for her yet,she hoped.

He stood still as well,observing her carefully. _Yes,he is just as handsome ,_ Sakura thinks to herself

It was when Naruto and Yamato taichou came running did she snap out of the haze and came back to reality . She knew now that the gorgeous man who stood in front of her was not the Sasuke she knew. The man Sasuke had become was capable of killing them all in less than a minute and not feel a tinge of regret or sorrow or even guilt.

"Sasuke-kun" she says, her mind wanders off to those million memories,unfinished stories and the heart breaking goodbye.

It took all she had to get it together at this moment.

Why she loved him this much,she never understood but she was incapable of even thinking of spending the rest of her life with someone else.

 _Is this true love?_ she thinks.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Sasuke, in a swift motion within a split second appears next to Naruto.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she screams "Don't kill him" .

...

...

Never in a million years could she have ever imagined that a day would come when she had to fight her beloved Sasuke. _"He is not the same Sasuke,you have to protect Naruto"_ inner Sakura whispers.

Of course Sasuke was stronger than her . But she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to Naruto. She didn't want to feel like burden again.

Sasuke effortlessly injures Naruto,Sakura,Sai and Yamato taichou.

They were lucky he didn't have the time to kill them .As he disappears along with Kabuto and Orochimaru to the place unkown he meets Sakura's eyes. Even though, it was just for a second, their eyes meet and sakura hopes that she could see the once kind eyes of her Sasuke-kun again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

This is my first ever fan fiction. Please review. I encourage constructive criticism(please don't be too harsh). Arigato.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Sasuke was always thankful for Sakura . Although he seldom showed it,he was . She was one of the few people Sasuke was able to create a bond with . Throughout his life she had always cared for him . _She had cared way too much_ .

After years of being a willing prisoner of Orochimaru the only thing on his mind was revenge . But sometimes,just sometimes he takes a walk down the memory lane where he cherishes his wonderful times as a member of team seven. These happy memories always have a way of turning dark as his mind wanders off to the memory of his parents lying dead on the floor.

* * *

 _He is crying as he sees his parents dead._

 _He wants to die when he realizes that his favorite person in the world,his brother,killed them along with the entire Uchiha Clan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"You're weak"_

 _._

 _._

He pushes off these memories and smirks.

"You are going to pay for it Itachi. I am going to Avenge them all"

.

.

* * *

Orochimaru,Kabuto and Sasuke were on the move again.

On one particular sunny morning Kabuto and Orochimaru headed off to take care of some "business" near the Heaven and Earth bridge . Sasuke knew that they were going to kill someone . He neither asked nor cared about it. _That bastartd Orochimaru,he should be training me,_ Sasuke thinks.

After a long time they return with a boy of Sasuke's age,they tell him his name is Sai.

 _Sai eh? Is that Konoha's leaf symbol on his forehead protector?_ he wonders.

Sai then starts rambling about Naruto and Sakura,and how they are risking their lives for their bond with Sasuke.

 _I can't handle this ! I need hatred to become stronger not love._ Sasuke rudely shuts off Sai and leaves to train with Orochimaru. After his training,Sasuke's mind goes back to what Sai had uttered earlier.

 _Naruto and Sakura are here huh?_

 _Maybe even Kakashi is here._

 _Oh Sakura..._

* * *

 _Sakura always had some sort of power over Sasuke, didn't she?_

 _He liked how she always put his happiness before hers. How she was always concerned about him even though it was she,who was in danger. '_

 _Why does she like an arrogant bastard like me? Sasuke wonders. Naruto would have been perfect for her . He would protect her like he had several other times before. Yet,Sasuke was unable to even imagine his Sakura with someone else._

 _He still remembers how she used to drool over him in the academy._

 _How delighted she was when they were on the same team._

 _How she had always,no matter what,cheered for him._

 _Do I like her?_

 _'Of course not,are you crazy. She is just someone you care about ' inner Sasuke whispers._

 _I care about her eh?_

 _._

 _._

 _(flashback)_

 _Sasuke wakes up after what seems like days and the first thing he sees is Sakura's bruised face. Her silky pink hair is cut at an awkward length. And she is crying. Why is she crying!_

 _He is unable to control his anger._

 _"Sakura,Who the hell did this to you?!" he yells_

 _"..."_

 _"I did" steps up a man with a wicked smile. Without hesitation Sasuke breaks his arms and his lips form an evil smirk._

 _'I will kill this bastard' He thinks to himself when suddenly he is in a firm embrace with Sakura. All the energy he had earlier drops and he weakly falls into her arms._

 _Her lovely arms..._

 _All it took was her touch to bring him back from that dark hole._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _With a heavy heart Sasuke's mind goes to their last encounter. He regrets not acknowledging her that day. After all she had done for him,she didn't desreve this at all._

 _She had confessed her love for him._

 _'You were such a jerk to her' he scolds himself. The memories of that day still pricks him from time to time._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Sasuke snaps back to reality.

There is someone in this room.

He finds himself in a tight grip. What is this? Whatever it is,he is underestimating me. With one angry movement he breaks out of the grip.

 _I don't like being interrupted..._

There is a loud 'thud' and Orochimaru's hideout comes crashing down.

 _'Looks like someone disturbed Sasuke-kun'_ Smirks Kabuto.

Sasuke is staring down at the Konoha spy. He hears footsteps,many footsteps, _'but there aren't that many people here'_ he recalls.

A pink haired kunoichi comes running into the open and grabs Sai by his collar.

 _Sakura...Sasuke gasps._

"Sakura.." he says aloud.

She turns to face him. Her face white with shock and disbelief.

 _'She is even prettier than I remember' thinks Sasuke._

Naruto and someone-who-is-not-Kakashi arrive a few seconds later.

Naruto...

Sasuke remembers how insecure he felt when he saw Naruto getting stronger and stronger.

I am stronger now dobe.

He is filled with a familiar uncontrollable anger again and he charges towards Naruto with his sword drawn out.

"Sasuke-Kun.."

Although Sakura screams his name, to him it felt like it was coming from a distant place.

He turns to face her and his angry eyes meet Sakura's astonished ones.

The sight of her does something to him. His foggy mind clears and he realizes that he was so close to killing his best friend. For a moment the old Sasuke surfaces and he intentionally leaves them with minor injuries.

" You didn't kill even one of them,why? " Wonders Orochimaru aloud.

For a split second his eyes meet Sakura's,

 _'Oh, I know why.. ' he smiles._


End file.
